Passado esquecido
by Bella Melanie Duncan
Summary: "Eu nunca tinha tido uma vida normal. Rodeada de pessoas que me odiavam, sempre fui uma presa. Mas tudo mudou desde aquele dia..." Presente de aniversário para Moggo. Muitos parabéns! One-shot


**Nota da Autora: Esta fic é um presente de aniversário para Moggo (link no meu perfil). Muitos parabéns!**

**Reescrevi o passado de Alice. Ela vive na mesma em Biloxi, no Mississípi, mas a irmã dela é mais velha e é pouco agradável também. Ela vai para o manicómio em 1910, com nove anos. (Para obter as verdadeiras informações sobre o passado dela, dirijam-se ao link no meu perfil).**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumo: Eu nunca tinha tido uma vida normal. Rodeada de pessoas que me odiavam, sempre fui uma prisioneira. Mas tudo mudou naquele dia...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Passado esquecido<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 1: Presa<strong>

* * *

><p>O carro parou em frente a um edifício de pedra branca, uma cor calmante que nada alterava ao terror que emanava daqueles muros. Gritos, fracos mas perceptíveis, vinham do interior daquele edifício austero. A minha mãe saiu do carro, contornou-o e abriu-me a porta, ajudando-me a sair. Depois, dirigiu-se a mim num tom que apesar de gentil, não admitia réplica:<p>

- Alice, vai ter de ficar aqui, querida. Não pode viver _assim _connosco.

- Mas porque é que eu tenho de ir, mãe?

- Querida, não discuta. É para o seu bem. Se for, tirar-lhe-ão _aquilo_.

- Não quero ir ame, eles vão fazer-me mal. _Vão fazer doer!_

- Claro que não vai doer, querida! - exclamou ela, num tom nada convincente. Devia ter-se apercebido da dúvida na minha cara face às suas palavras, pois acrescentou: - Mesmo se doer, não vale a pena se ficar sem _aquilo_? Se puder finalmente levar uma vida normal?

Aquiescei. Nessa altura, era demasiado pequena para perceber que acabava de assinar a minha sentença de morte. De qualquer das formas, percebi que tina acabado de cometer um grande erro mal entrei naquele prédio ao qual chamavam manicómio, ao ouvir os gritos aterradores que passavam claramente através das portas. Percorremos um longo corredor, com paredes brancas, simples, até chegarmos a uma sala ao fundo.

- Bom dia - disse um homem sentado a uma secretária atolada de papéis. - Presumo que sejam o senhor e a senhora Brandon.

- Sim - respondeu o meu pai.

- E esta é a pequena Alice? - continuou o homem.

- Esta é a nossa filha, sim. - O meu pai deu-me um pequeno toque nas costas para eu avançar. Fui ao encontro daquele senhor - que uma placa sobre a secretária afirmava chamar-se W. Richards - que me estendia a mão, e cumprimentei-o. A sua pele era muito fria, o que me fez tirar a minha mão da sua rapidamente.

Ele sorriu, e dirigiu-se aos meus pais:

- Tenho a certeza que a Alice ficará bem aqui. Eu mesmo me _ocuparei_ dela.

A palavra ocupar, que pelas caras dos meus pais lhes soava normal, parecia-me completamente fora de contexto. Parecia que ele dizia que ia ocupar-se de mim no sentido de me eliminar, em vez de dizer que ia ocupar-se da minha doença, no sentido em que iria eliminá-la a ela. Este pensamento provocou-me um calafrio de medo, pelo que tratei logo de afastar os meus pensamentos para algo mais positivo como... ah, como o facto de ficar sem _aquilo_.

Enquanto eu me concentrava nos meus pensamentos, os meus pais iam preenchendo os documentos que eram precisos.

- Muito obrigada, senhor Richards. - disse o meu pai, finalmente, deitando uma olhadela à placa com o nome para se certificar que não se tinha enganado. - Espero voltar a ver a minha filha em breve.

- Claro, senhor Brandon, não se preocupe - respondeu o médico. - Se tudo correr bem, a sua filha estará boa dentro de alguns meses.

_Se tudo correr bem?_

O senhor Richards acompanhou os meus pais e a minha irmã ao carro. Eu segui-os, dizendo um último adeus de despedida. A última coisa que vi antes de o carro virar a esquina foi o sorriso maldoso que a minha irmã me dirigiu.

Tudo o que me estava a acontecer era por causa dela. Se não fosse a minha irmã, eu não estaria aqui, a ser electrocutada diariamente. Mesmo assim, não conseguia odiá-la. Ela era minha irmã, era óbvio que queria o melhor para mim. E isto era o que ela achava que era melhor, apesar de eu não estar de acordo.

Já se tinham passado anos, e eles nunca me tinham vindo buscar. O que lhes teria acontecido? Tentei não pensar no pior. Tentei pensar que eles só se tinham esquecido de mim, que nunca tinham... sim, de certeza que não tinham morrido, senão alguém me avisaria. Mas como é que eles se tinham esquecido de mim? Não era justo.

Ia fazer dezanove anos naquela semana. E, apesar de já terem passado dez anos, ainda me lembrava muito bem dos primeiros dias, semanas e meses passados naquele sítio. Lembrava-me da dor dos choques que eles me infligiam. Lembrava-me de suplicar de joelhos que não me magoassem mais. E _ele_ dizia sempre que me tinham de tirar _aquilo._ E que enquanto não o conseguissem fazer, não podia voltar. Por isso eles continuavam. Mas quem mandava era ele. O senhor Richards mandava em tudo e em todos.

Ele acabou com a minha vida.

Foi na mesma semana em que eu fiz anos. Lembro-me que eles começaram com uma nova sessão de choques, bem mais violenta que as normais. Eu não aguentei. Não podia aguentar mais. Não queria ir, mas eles arrastaram-me até à sala e prenderam-me com cordas à maca. Depois, puseram aquele aparelho horrível ao meu lado, e pegaram nos objectos quadrados por onde passavam os choques.

Eu tinha pesadelos com aquilo.

- Aumenta a intensidade, Fred – disse o senhor Richards. Fred, um médico loiro, que aparentava ter uns cinquenta anos, fez o que lhe pediram. O senhor Richards inclinou-se sobre mim, dizendo-me para ter calma. Depois, encostou _as coisas_ ao meu peito. O choque emitido por elas propagou-se por todo o meu corpo, fazendo-o vibrar violentamente e levando-me a gritar.

- Mais uma vez! - exclamou o senhor Richards. Aquilo era demasiado para mim.

Afundei-me no colchão, inconsciente.

**Parte 2: Predador**

Acordei ao sentir o meu corpo em chamas.

Não me lembrava de nada, nem sabia o que estava a acontecer. Naquela altura, a dor era demasiado forte para poder pensar. Sem aguentar mais, desmaiei.

Quando voltei a acordar, o fogo tinha diminuído, concentrando-se na minha garganta. Abri os olhos. De início, não pude ver nada, pois estava num buraco escuro. Mas depois, a pouco e pouco, os meus olhos foram-se habituando à escuridão à minha volta. Saí de onde estava, o que descobri ser uma pequena despensa. À minha volta, reinava uma atmosfera de desolação.

Encontrava-me numa casa, que anteriormente devia ter tido as paredes muito altas, mas agora, a única coisa que se podia ver era bocados de madeira queimada e corpos. Não eram tão bonitos como o meu, mas as semelhanças eram visíveis.

Um odor maravilhoso chegou ao meu nariz. Ao tentar localizá-lo, percebi que vinha dos corpos estendidos à minha frente. Precipitei-me sobre eles e comecei a beber. De certa forma, aquilo parecia-me errado, mas não sabia porquê.

Levantei-me. Foi quando a minha primeira visão de atingiu.

Não me pareceu durar muito, mas nela estava espelhada a minha curta vida como humana. Humana. Isso era o que eu era, antes. E eu tinha acabado de beber sangue humano, o que me fazia agora... um monstro.

Depois repensei nessa ideia, e tentei encarar o meu pequeno lanche como se estivesse a aproveitar os restos de comida de outra pessoa. Eu não matara ninguém.

Não tive tempo de me deter nesse facto, pois fui de novo atingida por uma visão.

Eu esperei por ele num restaurante em Houston. Ele chegou, e eu chamei-o. Ainda me lembro das suas palavras, e de como ele foi cavalheiro comigo. O início de uma bela vida, completada pela nossa junção ao clã Cullen.

Nunca cheguei a contar-lhes a minha vida passada, nem mesmo a Jasper. Eles nunca iriam perceber, e eu sentia vergonha dela. Por isso, optei por uma mentira fácil. O meu passado esquecido, que eu nunca cheguei a esquecer.

O meu nome é Mary Alice Brandon. E esta é a minha verdadeira história.

* * *

><p><strong>Então, aqui estou eu com uma nova one-shot, não é assim? E desta vez, muito especial ;)<strong>

**Espero sinceramente que tenham gostado, em especial a Moggo, e desculpa pelo meu grande atraso! x)**

**Foi betada por Moggo, como sempre :P**

**Um grande abraço a todos,**

**Bella M. D.**


End file.
